Vampire (Novels)
A vampire is a reanimated corpse that feeds and survives on the blood of the living. History The origin of the vampire race remains a mystery, but it is known that The Old Ones are the first vampires, as well as the most feared and powerful of all in existence. They have never been human and they have existed long ago before the pyramids were built. It is unknown when and how The Old Ones appeared, but Klaus says that his first memory is related to the Bronze Age (between 4500-3200 BC). Only Klaus is confirmed as one of The Old Ones, however, Sage an old and powerful vampire may be one of them, but not confirmed. Food Blood is the main component of a vampire's diet. If a vampire fails to drink blood, their body will become severely weak, and eventually die of starvation. Powers & Abilities *'Compulsion:' The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the body, mind, and soul of an animal or person. *'Elemental Control:' The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Healing:' The supernatural ability to heal all infections and injuries at an accelerated speed. *'Immortality:' The supernatural ability of eternal life and youth. *'Senses:' The supernatural ability to hear, see, smell, and taste beyond the human limit. *'Shapeshifting:' The supernatural ability to alter and change the physical form of ones self. *'Speed:' The supernatural ability to jump, move and run at superhuman velocity. *'Strength:' The supernatural ability of abnormal strength. Weaknesses *'Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight:' Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction: '''The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Uninvited: A vampire cannot enter a home that have not been invitied inside of. *'''Wood: If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak. However, if a wooden stake is penetrated through a vampire's heart, it will result in instant death. Physical & Psychological Traits The emotions of vampires are far more intense than the emotions of humans. Anger, depression, happiness, love, sadness, etc. are more powerful and much more overwhelming than when they were human. This explains why newborn vampires are easily annoyed, due their unsettling feelings, they will continue to have mood swings until they adjust to their new emotions. Vampire Transformation In order for a human to become a vampire, they must die within 24 hours after consuming vampire blood. The nature of the human's death is irrelevant, however the body must be preserved and able to function upon resurrection. Upon mortal death, the undead body will awaken in a state of transition. In order to complete the transition, within the next 24 hours, the vampire must consume an exceptional amount of human blood, or else they will die. Known Vampires *Stefan Salvatore *Damon Salvatore *Katherine von Swartzschild (Deceased) *Elena Marie Gilbert (for a short time) *Klaus (One of The Old Ones) *Sage (presumed to be an Old One, although it is never proved) *Ulma *Jessalyn Category:The Vampire Diaries Novels Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Novel-Only Characters Category:Supernatural